dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nargol
| Father= | Mother= | Spouse=Orgis | Daughter=Atlanacha Bluulu Casa Diadona Helkart Melora Sekhmetra | Son=Darawgon Felion Girtalu Laveurys Rugas Sajuttaris Usarus Zarxis | Relatives=Dahaku Haruses Nelfiti Pisthys Polenna Triton Zafarada Zagbar Zagero Zalbuth Zand Zasha }} is a mentioned character in the story. Biography Nargol is an old god. She is the . She is known as the . She transform into the . She is still worshipped but her influence is small. The Land of Nargol is the place where the Destruction Deity died and the country was named after her. History Elios gave birth to two deities, Nargol and Orgis. Elios would leave this world and entrusted it to the two deities, Elios would journey to a different world. As Nargol was more powerful as a deity, Nargol became the ruler of this world and Orgis became the deputy ruler. And the two deities ruled the world together. Nargol and Orgis became husband and wife, and Nargol birth many deities and made many creatures for their children. As a result, the world was full of many creatures. Orgis hid from from Nargol and had an extramarital affair with Mina. Nargol notice the suspicious behaviour of Orgis over time. Knowing the existence of Mina, Nargol got angry at the betrayal of Orgis and transforms into Destruction Deity. Eventually the sun was broken in-half by Nargol, and only half the day lit the world. Nargol rushes on and kills Mina. But that alone did not end. Nargol orders the Giants of Destruction to kill Mina's children. Nargol orders her children to ally with her side. Those who followed their mother are commonly known as "Nargol's Kinfolk". Nargol's followers attacked Mina's Children, led by Diadona, Zarxis and Felion. Orgis intends to compete with Nargol in order to protect the children of the Mina. At this rate, all of Mina's children will be killed. Orgis became a shield and fought against Nargol's followers. Nargol's follower cannot defeat their own father, meanwhile Mina's children were protected. Nargol who witness Orgis protecting Mina's child, she lost all reasoning into anger and kills Orgis. She laments that she had killed her husband when she returned to sanity. Nargol makes a substitute God to replace Orgis, so she absorbed his remains and gave birth to Modus. Nargol use Modus and Nargol's followers to destroy this world and create a new world. When Nargol learns Melfina tried to lure Modus to change side, Nargol kills Melfina. Modus betrays and rebelled against Nargol. Nargol and Nargol's followers was cornered. And finally Nargol is defeated in the northern continent by Odis and Modus. And the land where Nargol died came to be called "The Land of Nargol". Appearance She is said to have large horns. Orgis thinks that the appearance of Nargol isn't beautiful. Personality Nargol was ferocious, those who she doesn't like would be killed, even her own children. Nargol wanted to destroy this world and create a new world. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Diadona :Devoted daughter and follower. ;Mina :She hates Mina for stealing her husband. ;Melfina :When Nargol learned Melfina tried to seduce Modus, she was greatly angered and killed her. ;Modus :Modus is Nargol most beloved son. Modus is the last child who surpasses herself. ;Orgis :She always dominated her husband. She was greatly angry when Orgis cheated on her. ;Zarxis :Devoted son and follower. Story The Horn of the Holy Dragon Lord She was mentioned by Zarxis. The Evil God's Labyrinth When Kuroki was reading in the Heaven Realm's Library, she was mentioned in the emerald tablet. Diadona thought Orgis was a fool and it would be obvious that Nargol would notice Mina. The Phantom's Death Capital With Zarxis' power returned, Modus believes Zarxis is planning to revive Nargol. Abilities Development References Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Ancient God